Konoha's Cutest
by PristineCladestine
Summary: My dead Naruto fanfiction. Was supposed to be continued, but it is dead. SasukexNaruto


A series of stories that are just for the fun of it! Naruto is an anime that seems, to me, to be the kind where the main character is adorable with everyone! Oh yeah, help yourself to some yaoi because that is what this is. I warned you. So, leave if you feel the need to, stay if you want. Flame if you're ignorant and compliment if you're kind.

This is an incomplete compilation, review and tell me if I should continue or not. Maybe you want me to work on a different story and say something like "To be continued, work on (enter couple)" or something like that.

**Disclaimer: Naruto, in any shape or form, does not belong to me. It belongs to the original writers and artists. I take no claim on their work. These storylines are the only things I take claim over.**

The cannon couple starts: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu**

**_Trying to Win_**

"Hey! Sasuke! I'm ready to go!" Naruto hollered from across the training grounds, approaching Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, where is Kakashi-sensei and Sakura?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, finally, and didn't look right at Naruto, but answered "Kakashi-sensei and Sakura aren't coming."

"Why not?"

"Well Naruto, Kakashi has jounin things to do. And Sakura has girl things to do."

Naruto scratched his head, "Jounin things, and girl things?"

"We're the only two without tasks, Naruto."

"Well, I bet Shikamaru and Choji would join us if we asked."

"I doubt it. They have their own specific training regimens. We need to work on your aim Naruto, as well as your chakra. Sure Jiraiya taught you a lot, but that's teaching and not training to perfection."

"Well, as long as I can perfect anything, I guess I'm in."

"Like you have anything better to do." Sasuke scoffed and started towards an open area, Naruto just made a fist and told himself to keep calm.

A bit of time passed and Naruto had cut his hand up quite a bit, trying to loosen his grip but still keep a steady line towards the target. Sure, his healing was working - but the consistency of his technique kept cutting the same line down his palm.

Every now and then Naruto would get a chill and look over his shoulder to see Sasuke looking over towards him, but he tried to make it look as if he was merely staring in that direction; the stare made Naruto mess up even more.

"Darn it!" Naruto's expletives were very loud, "Crap!"

"Could you keep it down, Naruto? You're not the only one here."

"Excuse me, Mister I'm-too-good-of-a-ninja-to-practice!"

"I was practicing."

"Yeah, sure you were! Practicing for a staring contest!"

Sasuke gulped and his mouth became dry, "W-what did you say?"

"What is it Sasuke? No comeback? Psh…" Naruto kept on trying. "I'd rather be with anyone but him."

_Naruto 1, Sasuke 0_

Sasuke twitched a little, "Well, your form is all wrong!"

"What? That reply sure was late."

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, with an angry step, and took his wrist.

"See? Instead of holding it - like a fish would, try holding it like you have a thumb." Sasuke turned Naruto's hand around, a more fitting and comfortable style, "Now throw it." He let go of his wrist, reluctantly.

Naruto took aim and let his kunai fly - it hit the mark.

"Thanks a lot Sasuke! Wow, heh - so I guess training is over now. Right?"

"No way. Keep practicing, just because you hit it once doesn't mean you can go home and sleep!"

"I was actually going to stop and get some Ramen but you obviously don't care if I eat or not." Naruto gave an unhappy look to Sasuke and stuck out his tongue.

"I care." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, with one eye closed and his tongue stuck out - taking aim again.

"Nothing, keep practicing."

"As you sit down and watch me?"

Sasuke stopped in his steps and turned to Naruto, a little wary, "Watch you? Why would I watch you?"

"I don't know, but I totally noticed you have." Naruto remarked, throwing a second kunai. "It's kinda' creepy Sasuke."

Sasuke's blood rushed to his face to make a blush, "No, I wasn't watching you! I was watching your form!"

"My form?" Naruto blinked.

"Yeah! Not your form, but your - the way you pose! You know what I mean, Naruto." Sasuke growled.

_Naruto 2, Sasuke 0_

"I know, I'm just messing with you!" he jumped up and down, "Got it!"

A couple more hours of training and Naruto slumped on the ground, "Sasuke! You're doing close to nothing but staring at me! Why don't you practice a little!?"

Sasuke swallowed, "I-I'm just - meditating! Training with my chakra!"

"Sure you are. You know what you lack, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"A nice side! You may fight like a higher level ninja, but you act like a spoiled kid!"

"You're one to talk, Naruto!"

"At least I say sorry when I'm wrong! You're just a jerk!"

Sasuke paused and looked towards the ground, "Is that what you really think of me, Naruto?"

"Huh?" taken aback Naruto closed his eyes and scratched his head, "Well, yeah. Sometimes."

"I see." Sasuke stood up and went to walk away, "It's almost six. Time to get going. See ya' tomorrow."

Naruto opened his eyes, "Hey wait, Sasuke! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Go home, Naruto."

Naruto pouted,_ Oh great. I made him feel bad. Does Sasuke actually have feelings? I doubt it, but he's sulking. He **is** just like a spoiled kid!_

_Naruto 3, Sasuke 0_

"Uh, hey! Wait up there, Sasuke!" Naruto caught up to him and patted his shoulder, "If you feel that bad, then how about I treat you to some Ramen?"

Sasuke shrugged off Naruto's hand, "I'd rather not."

"It'll be good. With pork and miso corn both!"

"I just want to go home."

_What's wrong with this guy?!,_ Naruto snapped his fingers, "How about we gather up the rest of the team and then go out?"

"I want to be alone."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and pulled him around to face him, "What's your problem?!"

Naruto saw his face, he wasn't crying but he sure wasn't happy. Sasuke was looking into Naruto's eyes and fell deep into the azure pools.

"What's wrong, grumpy pants? Sheesh, you do one more freaky thing and I think I'll ask to get transferred from our team!" hinted with sarcasm that Sasuke couldn't pick up, Naruto blurted out whatever he thought would make Sasuke happy.

"What? No, don't."

Naruto made a face at Sasuke, "I don't care whether or not you want to be alone. You're coming with me to get something to eat. Maybe that's why you're acting strange."

Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's collar and drug him out of the training area, "Come on, crazy. Let's go."

"Wait? What? Naruto! Let go!"

"Come on, one foot ahead of the other."

_Naruto 4, Sasuke 0_

The sun started to set when they reached the ramen bar, but it was still open no doubt.

"Hi!" Naruto announced his presence.

"Oh hey there, Naruto. Training hard?" Teuchi asked, smiling his trademark smile.

"Yup! And I worked up an appetite just to come here!"

"Well, now. Good work! What'll you have?"

"Hmm, I'll have the house special and for my friend here…" Naruto tossed a disheveled Sasuke onto a stool, "He'll have some Ramen with miso corn broth and pork!"

"Naruto, you don't have to do this." Sasuke tried to get away but Naruto just grabbed his collar again.

"That it?"

"Yup!"

A little bit of silence, interrupted by slurping and sizzling.

"Hmm… I wonder how Iruka-sensei is doing. I should visit him sometime. Wanna' come, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a mouth filled with noodles.

"Maybe."

Naruto swallowed, "Aw, that means no."

"It doesn't mean no, it means I don't know as of now."

"Fine. A 'now' question. Wanna' come over after this, huh?"

"Come over? Umm, maybe."

"See, it means no." Naruto went on eating, knowing he caught Sasuke in his word games.

_Naruto 5, Sasuke 0_

"Fine, sure. Yeah. I'll come over after this."

Naruto almost choked and Ayame gave him a glass of water, he needed to take in smaller mouthfuls.

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, after this. I'll come over."

"Fine."

Sasuke and Naruto made eye contact; they could go at it right then and there. Fight until one was dead - or just half dead. Whichever one worked at the moment. The excitement started and eating contest, but since Sasuke ate little from the start Naruto obviously won.

_Naruto 6, Sasuke 0_

"Heh-heh, Sasuke. I'll never lose an eating contest!" Naruto chuckled, smiling with his arms behind his head.

"Well, we'll see. Next time I'll win."

"Not likely. See, you're like a girl. All skin and bones."

"What did you say?!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto started to run away and Sasuke chased him, all the way to Naruto's house.

"No more running… after eating…" Naruto slumped on his door and turned the handle but stopped, "Are you still behind me?"

Sasuke was in the hall of the apartment complex with his hands in his pockets, "You invited me."

"It was a joke!" Naruto pointed to Sasuke, "Cheh, fine. Come in."

Naruto walked inside to turn on a light. It was quaint, yet obviously had Naruto painted all over the place. Clothes a little strewn and Ramen cups in the kitchen with random trinkets all over.

**FWUMP**. He lied down on his bed and muffled out a message, "Sit wherever."

Sasuke sat on a chair by a table and looked around, interested in taking in all of the view of Naruto's apartment. He laid eyes on Naruto, like a log on his bed. His shoes were tossed somewhere and he stirred.

"It's only seven but I feel like training drained a lot of my energy." He tossed his jacket on his bed and stretched. "Man, how long has it been since we had a mission?"

"Too long."

"Yeah. I feel the same way." He answered, with lidded eyes.

"We should take advantage of our free time, Naruto."

"I guess. I mean we train, but I rarely hang out with the guys because we're always somewhere or another." Naruto glanced at Sasuke, _Oh yeah. He just trains. To kill - Itachi. That's too bad._

As if Sasuke could sense what Naruto was thinking, he stood up, the chair screeched against the tiled floor and left marks. He walked towards Naruto, more like sauntered.

"Are you leaving already?"

Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto, cupped his face, whispered a slight "No" and kissed him. Breathlessly locking lips and he took Naruto's smaller frame into his own, embracing his warmth.

Naruto pushed Sasuke back and fell to the floor, "What are you doing, Sasuke?!"

"Taking advantage of our free time."

"Y-you're crazy! The sun has gotten to you! You should go home." Naruto stuttered as he crawled to his feet.

"Naruto, I don't want to go home."

"That's too bad. You're freaking me out, Sasuke." Naruto blushed thinking about what just happened. _You kissed me! You're crazy, Sasuke!_

"Naruto, don't worry. I won't hurt you." Sasuke sat on his bed, "Sit next to me."

"I don't want to." Naruto crossed his arms, "Being told what to do in my own house. Who do you think you are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." He folded his hands and leaned his elbows on his thighs.

"I'm seriously going to hit you." Naruto warned, flustered and confused.

"Do you hate me for what I just did?" Sasuke worriedly asked, "I-I'm sorry, Naruto."

_Naruto 7, Sasuke - wait…_

"Holy crap! You said sorry! Something's up! Do you need a doctor?!"

"Not a doctor, you - Naruto."

"Sasuke, you're talking crazy again."

Naruto, with his arms folded, stared at Sasuke, with his arms leaning. Neither was giving up and this was just another contest among the two. Never giving up. The will to win. Youth!

A clocked chimed, seven-thirty. Where was the time going?

"You can stay for the night if you're not feeling well, but no funny stuff." Naruto stated, never losing eye contact.

Sasuke stood up and walked over towards Naruto again, the eye contact was in tact, Naruto took a defensive stance. Sasuke loomed over Naruto, the dim lamp made Sasuke's shadow engulf Naruto's.

"Thanks."

_Writer's Block_

_Should I continue this?_


End file.
